Memoirs of the Fallen
by 3KL1PS3
Summary: I guess I'm dead. I could've gotten a worse afterlife than this, I suppose. Even if they all do think they're still alive. There's a purpose to this second life. To become a 'Pokemon Master.' Who knows what reward awaits me there? Story takes place 6 year after the events of Pearl, Diamond and Platinum. The story of X and Y is current.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's something that lives in the back of your mind. It's always there, no matter how hard you try to tell it to fuck off. 'This world is going to end.' It whispers to you. 'You're doomed!' It screams, cackling as it sends you off into a panic attack.

And lately, that's what the T.V. has been saying too. Super volcanoes. What a frightening thought. But lately it hasn't scared me. Lately I haven't felt anything. They're going to erupt. There are maybe 20 safe places on the entire earth, and they're all booked with the smartest people or the most influential people, trying to find someway to survive after the rest of us are dust.

'You're going to die.' It's not a comforting voice, but it's all I have now. A week ago, I would've told you that I don't know where the future would take me. Now I'll ask 'what future?'

This doesn't matter. This journal entry is just going to burn. Just like everything else. I might as well get some sleep. After all, if you're gonna meet God, you might as well be wide awake.

I woke in complete terror. It felt like something was tearing me apart, bit by bit. I couldn't feel my toes. And when I looked down, I couldn't see them, either. What I could see, however, were my feet slowly disappearing, and leaving me in complete agony. It felt like I was slowly being forced into a meat grinder, feet first. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. It took nearly an hour for it to completely consume me.

And then I couldn't tell if my situation had worsened or bettered. I was floating in a dark void, surrounded by nothingness. I still couldn't breathe. 'Is this the afterli- AAAAAAAGH' My thoughts were cut of by the most agonizing sensation I had ever experienced. Even worse than the meat grinder. There are no words for what it felt like, but I know it was centered completely on my back.

I don't know how long I spent there, in that unbearable pain. It could've been seconds, or it could've been years. All I know is that I passed out long before it was done.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up again. To be honest, I didn't really expect to. I didn't know what to expect from an afterlife, so I didn't expect anything. But this wasn't oblivion. I was in a forest. I could tell before I even opened my eyes. The feel of the grass against my face, the sounds of birds chirping, the smell of the dirt and the trees.

Then an animal broke the peace by bumping my side with it's head. Instinct kicked in and I rolled away, getting into a standing position and turning to face it. What I saw was… It looked like a cross between a fennec fox and a racoon. It opened it's mouth, and I expected something like 'Yipyipyipyip!'

What I didn't expect however, was "Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" Stated clearly with authority and with open hostility.

"WHAT THE FU-" I started yelling, before I cut myself off with cold, hard logic. I was fucking dead. Who says that animals can't speak? "Heh. What are you, my guide or something?"

"If you mock me again human, I will remove your throat." I grinned.

"Aw, is the cute little animal angry?"

"I'd stop antagonizing the Eevee if I were you." A masculine voice called out. I turned to face the him. There was a boy my age standing there, a scarf wrapped around his neck and a red gatsby hat on his head. He reached in his backpack and pulled out a ball. "Catch." He said, before he threw it towards me.

I caught it easily enough, but there must've been a needle or something, because it jabbed into my hand, making me drop the ball. "Ah, what the hell?"

A mechanical voice floated out of the ball. "DNA analysis complete. Trainer 'John Doe' registered."

I looked up at the guy who threw it. He opened his mouth to say something, but he cut himself off with a shouted "Metal Burst!" A glowing white orb appeared in his hand, and he threw it at me. I braced myself, but it flew right past me. I heard a *crack!* along with a whimper. I turned around, and the Eevee was just climbing back to it's feet. "Throw the ball at it!" The guy shouted from behind me.

I didn't want to get jabbed by that needle again, but I definitely didn't want to cross him. So I scooped it up and launched it at the thing. The ball popped open and… Absorbed? The Eevee completely. 'Okay I might be dead but that's friggin' weird.' I thought. The ball shook a few times, before the center glowed red and it stilled.

"Listen, I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I'm bloody busy, and you're an anomaly that wasn't supposed to happen." He walked up to me, spun me around, and lifted my shirt. He touched my back, and I was reminded of the agonizing pains. He dropped my shirt and said "Just as I thought. The others aren't going to be pleased with this new development." I turned to face him again, and he continued. "Here's a backpack, it has everything you need in it." He handed it to me, and I paused to look inside. As I was looking in it, I heard him speak again. "My name's Lucas, but most people just call me Diamond. Welcome to Johto." He said. When I looked back up, he was gone.

Long story short, I was on a planet called Pokemon World. It's a dumb name, but I'm not going to argue with the book Diamond gave me. It's inhabited by creatures called 'Pokemon' which have amazing powers. People catch these creatures in devices called 'Pokeballs', making lifelong companions in some cases. They use them in battle, in contests, and so on. There are very rare people on this world, who have formed bonds with 'Legendaries', enabling them to learn moves and earning them the name of 'Chosen'.

Also inside the backpack were 5 Pokeballs, a 'Pokedex', and a bottle of water. I figured I should get to know the little Eevee I had accidentally caught. I walked over to his pokeball and threw it into a nearby tree. It bounced off, releasing the little demon.

"And what... " the Eevee hissed, shaking itself off and glaring at me. " _Exactly_ … was that disgusting display?"

"Excuse me?"

" _You_ hardly did any work. Aren't you supposed to be a full-grown human? Or do my eyes deceive me, and you're just a snivelling baby?"

"Listen, I didn't even know what a Pokemon _was_ until twenty minutes ago, so how about you fucking stick yourself and listen?"

"I've already heard enough to know the only language you speak is drivel."

"...Drivel?"

"You really are a dunce. Drivel. Otherwise known as nonsense, rubbish, twaddle, claptrap."

"Yeah I know what it means but… aren't you kinda well spoken for a little devil?"

A grin broke across his features. "Why yes, it's something I pride myself on actually. Perhaps I spoke too soon, I am known as Aeon."

"You know, you could be bearable if you decided to be less of a condescending prick."

"Excuse me if my ideal day isn't spent being shoved into a ball by someone with less knowledge than a ten-year old."

"Yeah well, how about you quiet yourself and listen like I suggested. I read in that booklet thing that the primary goal here is to become a 'Pokemon Master' Or some shit. So that's what I'm gonna do."

Aeon grimaced at me. "Much as I'd hate to be your personal battle slave, I don't have much choice, do I?" I grinned at him. He sighed. "At least try to tone down the vulgarity, will you?"

I was standing in front of my first opponent. I had read about them in the book, and I knew how to handle it. "Aeon, use cut!" I said passionately, expecting the tree to just collapse. Instead, I received a sharp glare from the little thing.

"I don't have that move, you imbecile. I can't even learn it, furthering my hypothesis that you were actually born yesterday." Aeon shook his head at me.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You could at least _pretend_ to have manners, you know." I told him.

"And you could at least _pretend_ you know what you're doing." Was his curt reply.

I could feel my frustration building with him. "Don't push me right now, Aeon. I died today, and I'm trying to figure out this _fucking_ afterlife, and I don't need your _fucking_ sarcasm!"

"You're right, I suppose. You don't need my sarcasm. What you need, Mr. Doe, is an Arceusdamn clue." He spat his words at me.

I could feel myself snap. With a scream, I turned and launched my fist towards the tree. Something incredulous happened. My hand was glowing a strange sort of silver, and my fist didn't impact the tree. It split it. I stared in shock, and the glow faded. I tried to remove my arm, but the wood scraped my skin, meaning I'd have to tear all the skin off just to get my arm out.

"Freedom!" My Eevee called, trying to run. I quickly used my free hand to return him before he could get away. 'Well he'll be no help.' I thought to myself. I looked around, trying to see if anyone was around.

"You're in it this time, 'John'." I muttered. Then I chuckled. "Heh, John. I guess that's me now, yeah?" I had a laughing fit right there. Arm stuck in a tree, recently deceased and mentally unstable, I had a breakdown. I was laughing and kicking and screaming. I could only imagine what my arm looked like.

I don't think I fell asleep, but I must've been out of it, because I remember being jolted and coming face to face with a girl who seemed to be a year or two younger than me. She had long silver hair, and there were small dots of glitter makeup around her eyes. She was wearing a shirt with some sort of spider on it, and a skirt that went to about mid-thigh. She had yellow and black leggings, and towards the end of her arms were fingerless gloves that traveled up her arms with the same pattern.

I stared at her. She stared at me. I stared at her. She squinted her eyes into a glare and said "How the fuck do you even _do_ that. You are _completely_ stuck." I grinned sheepishly at her. She sighed and pulled out a pokeball. Dropping it in front of her, she muttered "Kyle, cut this idiot out of the tree." A white creature appeared in front of her, a crescent blade adorning the side of it's head. It bowed to her, before exploding into a flurry of movement. It lunged at the tree so fast that it disappeared, reappearing at the top. It let out a howl as the tree split in half, victoriously asserting its dominance. It disappeared again, poofing out of thin air to appear next to the girl.

I was left standing there dumbfounded as the tree split, leaving my arm just hanging in the air as it smashed into the ground on both sides of me. "Woah…" I whispered incredulously. I turned back to the girl. She looked at me, a very annoyed expression on her face.

"You can put your arm down now, you know." She said. She returned her pokemon and turned to walk away.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait" I said as I grabbed her arm. The only reaction I got was her tensing and an annoyed 'Tch.' Next thing I knew, the wind was knocked out of me and I was on the ground in front of her.

"Don't touch me." She snarled. "Let me guess, you have no idea what you're doing and you want to tag along, right? You can figure this out like the rest of us had to!" She continued walking down the dirt path ahead of me. I stood up and walked after her. She sighed and turned to face me. "Listen, I know it's hard, and I know you might think this is all a dream. But you are _not_ stalking me you clueless fuck. I'll bring you to the next town. Everything after that, and you're on your own."

That sounded like a start, so I happily agreed.

We traveled down the road in near silence. She disliked me, and I was scared of her, so I tried to walk and even breathe silently. "You don't need to be scared." Her voice cut through the silence. "There are a few people you need to be scared of in this region, and I'm not one of them. You met Diamond, right? It's the people like him you need to be scared of."

We walked in silence for another minute, before she asked me. "What's your name?"

I opened my mouth to reply, almost giving her my real name. I cut myself off quickly, resulting in "D-uh, John Doe." She stopped walking and turned to face me.

"If you don't want to tell me your name, don't. But don't give me a fake one, either." I opened my mouth to ask what hers was, but she cut me off by saying "Just call me E." 'Erika, Emily?' I tried thinking of names that started with E, but none of them seemed to fit her.

She stopped and made a motion for me to be quiet. She dropped a pokeball, and there was a blur of motion in the trees, something was coming right at me. "Quick Attack!" I heard E scream, as I tried to cover my face. There was a wet smacking sound hardly a foot from me, and the sounds of two pokemon that had just collided. I opened my eyes to see a small yellow mouse creature land a backflip directly in front of me. A little ways down the road, a small gecko creature slid to a stop on it's side. It stood up and glared at the mouse. I whipped my pokedex out and pointed it at the mouse.

"Pikachu, the electric mouse poke-" I cut it off by quickly pointing it at the gecko. For now, all I needed were the names. "Treecko, the wood gecko pokem-" I snapped the dex shut and tossed it back into my bag. Pulling out Aeon's pokeball, I got ready for a fight.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare!" E snarled towards me. "This is _my_ fight!" She turned back to the Treecko and yelled "Jerry, use Volt Tackle!" The pikachu started sparking, and then suddenly took off like a bullet. A shroud of electrical energy formed around it, and it slammed into the Treecko. The Treecko flew backwards, slamming into and bouncing off of a tree, into a pokeball that E had launched. It was absorbed inside the ball. The ball shook twice, and it popped back out. It appeared just in time to catch and Iron Tail that E had called for. This time it stayed in the ball. She walked over and picked the ball up, holding it in her hands. She stared at it for a moment, before she muttered "Jason." She then minimised it, putting it in her pocket.

She turned to glare at me. "If I start a battle, you are _not_ to interfere. Do you understand me?" I nodded to her, kind of pissed that she took the pokemon for herself. "Don't just nod at me like you're a fuckin mute. This is the one rule I have for traveling partners, so be verbal and tell me you get it."

"Yeah, I get it, okay?" I snarled back, sick of her know-it-all attitude. "Maybe next time you should let me handle pokemon that were _clearly_ aiming for me!"

She snickered. "Are you suggesting that I should've let Jason break your nose? Because that could still be arranged." She turned to start walking, and I pulled out Aeon's pokeball and maximised it. She glanced at me through half-squinted eyes. "What are you planning to do with that, newbie?"

"I'm proving I could've taken that Treecko. I'm challenging you to a battle. One pokemon each, no money on the line." I stated, looking her directly in her eyes. They were strange eyes. Towards the outside, they were a hazel colour, bu towards the pupil they started to shift to green. It almost looked like an eclipse.

"I'm not sending an _injured_ pokemon out to fight you, you stupid fuckhead!" She spat, pulling a pokeball out threateningly.

"Our eyes met." I reminded her coldly. Her eyes hardened, as I dropped Aeon's pokeball on the ground.

"You're right, of course." She snapped at me. "Just remember that _you_ wanted this." She threw the pokeball out, releasing the white creature again. I pointed my dex at it.

"Absol, the disaster pokemon." It told me, before going back into my bag. I took a good, hard look at it, before Aeon turned to me.

"All due respect, Trainer. But I can't win against that, _especially_ if you don't even know my attacks." He said, sounding apprehensive.

"I looked at the dex. We'll be fine." I replied curtly. I looked at E, and we both nodded.

"Double Team!" I yelled, having Aeon split into multiple copies of himself.

"Quick Attack!" E responded, the Absol becoming a blur and running through each of the copies in an instant. Aeon was struck and sent flying almost instantaneously, sliding to a stop in front of me.

"Looks like we need to go on the offensive…" I muttered under my breath. "Aeon, use Swift!" He stood back up on all fours, and stars appeared around him. He launched them all at the Absol, each one scoring a direct hit.

A cloud of dust appeared around the Absol, and when it cleared, he was gone. Aeon and I scanned the area, looking for the elusive pokemon.

"Flamethrower!" E said, with a deadly finality to her voice. A jet of flames launched out of the trees and slammed into Aeon, sending him flying into a tree and knocking him out. I snarled and returned him.

"You couldn't take a fucking rat, let alone a Treecko." E growled, the venom in her voice perfectly audible. "The first thing you're going to learn is that you _love_ your pokemon. You _trust_ them. They are our companions, our partners, and our friends. If you _ever_ try to pull anything like that again, they'll never find your body." The tone in her voice made me believe she'd have no trouble snapping my neck and hiding my body.

I returned Aeon and put his ball in my pocket. "We need to get to a center." I told her, defeated. I was sure I'd warm up to Aeon, if he'd let me. She couldn't expect me to have a bond with my pokemon like hers right off the bat, right?

She sighed and pulled out a pokeball. "Come on, Natalia." She said. She popped the pokeball open, holding the ball in one hand and a small round bird in the other. I pulled the dex out and inspected this new pokemon.

"Natu, the tiny bird pokemon."

"Will you stop with that fucking thing? I will _tell_ you the names if you ask." She snarled, glaring at the pokedex. "And don't let people know that you have it. Some of them deify dex holders." Her disposition changed as suddenly as her Absol's Quick Attack. "Now pet Natalia." I opened my mouth to say something, but she just glared at me. "Pet. My. Fucking. Bird." She said slowly and angrily. I gave up and reached out to pet the Natu. The second my hand touched it, she said "Teleport."

In an instant, we were in the middle of a bustling building. Trainers were talking loudly and laughing, what looked like a nurse was moving rapidly and expertly around behind the counter, and… Diamond was here. I tried to pretend I didn't see him, instead looking at E.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

She made to reply. "You're in the pokemon center." Diamond's voice cut in,

E threw her head back and laughed. "And why are _you_ here, Lucas?" A sour look crossed his features, painting an ugly picture.

"I'm here to inform you of your new assignment, _Eclipse_." He snarled. "You're watching over the new piece." He turned to look at me. "You." He stated. "You could mean victory or defeat in the coming days." He looked back at 'Eclipse'. "You have my and Red's express permission to put him down if you feel he will turn."

"Excuse me?" E stated, a fatal tone in her voice. "I already told you to leave me alone. I'm not going to be a pawn or a knight or even a queen in your fucked up chess game, and neither is John."

"Don't be belligerent. You know what happens if you disobey." He said coldly.

"Try me." Were the only words that came out of her mouth. She swung her arm towards him, and even though he was 5 feet away from her, he fell to the floor like she'd thrown a knockout punch. She placed her hand directly in the center of his forehead, and he started kicking and screaming instantly.

She turned to look at me. "Go heal Aeon and Jason." She tossed me the Treecko's pokeball. She turned and disappeared into the crowd that was rapidly forming around Diamond's screaming body. I walked into the crowd at the opposite angle, coming out near the front desk. The nurse was running towards Diamond, and E appeared from behind me. "Ugh, I'll do it." She said, sounding like she was in a hurry. She snatched the pokeballs from me and vaulted over the front desk.

She maximised the pokeballs and dropped them into the machine, her fingers flying across the interface. The machine lit up and made a few dinging noises, lights traveling over the pokeballs, before she grabbed them both out and tossed one to me. She jumped back over the desk and grabbed my arm, steering me around the crowd and out the door.

We burst outside, as an ambulance roared up the street, stopping in front of the Center. She pulled me farther down the street, away from the emergency vehicles that were roaring towards the Center. "Welcome to Goldenrod." She muttered. She stopped in front of a tall apartment building and tossed me a key. "Fifth floor. Second door on the right. I'll be up in five minutes." She turned and walked back towards the Center.

I went to the door she told me to. The key opened it no problem, and I walked in. The walls were covered with pokemon posters, the couch covered with pokemon pillows, and on one wall there was a poster of Diamond. There were horns and a bushy moustache drawn in on his face, and darts and knives riddled the poster. "Nice place." I muttered, looking around.

Nothing to do but wait, I thought.

So I waited.


End file.
